My Brother
by MisplacedObject
Summary: It's not smut, was just bored. But it's cute. And It's not rated M, but I don't like the idea of a "K" rated story. T is just swizterland


At night I ask myself if I'm happy with the descions I've made. Then, after I have my answer, which is always a selfish 'yes', I look over to the seemingly sleeping body next to me and ask another question. Is he happy with what I've done? I want to ask, but I can't bring myself to. His body seems so fragile and and I fear if i touch it while he has his gaurd down, I'll break him. It's a silly stupid thought, considering I never do everyday I ravage his body. And it's virtually impossible.

You can call it whatever you like. Disgusting, gross, incest, or abnormal. But it wouldn't matter. The thoughts I read everyday don't matter. The looks I would get if people knew wouldn't matter. All that matters is him. The man who shines in the sun, just as I do. The gold, curly locks that are alway sso perfectly contained, now as messy as my own hair. Even as he pretends to sleep he's beautiful. But when I think that, I also think, "how wrong is it of me to have a thought like that?" He is after all, my brother.

The wrongs don't matter, because they are as justafiable as the rights. But when we're together, and when I'm in him, I don't think of the wrongs. Or the rights. All I think of is his face, and how it's full of pleasure, and how beautiful it looks right then. And How beautiful it'll look when we're done, and he looks over to me and smiles. He's told me not to read his thoughts before, but I do regardless. And while he lies awake next to me, his head resting on my arm, I read them. And his mind is filled with me. He thinks about my name, he says it in his mind. I smile, I can't help it. I tell him, my mind is just as filled with him as his is of me. And he looks at me, trying to figure out what I've just said before giving me an angry look.

"I told you, no mind picking." He hisses, before biting my neck. He doesn't let go until I cry out, but it's short lived because I start laughing again. He shoots me a glare and I kiss him. He doesn't kiss me back until I'm about to pull away.

Then it's silence again, and we're just there, enjoying the closeness of each others body. Not a word is said, and really, that's just perfect. It's a nice feeling, and it's not his gift he's using to control it either. It's genuine. It scared us at first, being attracted to each other like this. But when we were actually together, it felt right.

Through the moonlight, his body looks gorgeous. I tell him so. I tell him he's beautiful, and he smiles. He tries to hide it, but it only grows wider. I kiss his neck and whisper it again, and he turns over on his side, looking me straight in the eye.

"I wish you wouldn't do that." He says quietly.

"Why?" I ask, but he gives me no answer. So I tell him this time how much I like the sound of his voice, and his smile returns.

"It distracts me." He says, still smiling.

"From what, thinking about me?" I laugh as he makes a face.

"Edward, go to sleep." He whispers, cupping my cheek. He runs his thumb over it a couple of times and I close my eyes. I love his touch. It's always so soft, so careful.

"Only if you promise to keep your hands on me." I smirk,

"Don't you mean off?" He asks, about to move his hand. But I stop him.

"No." I whisper, letting him go. And he runs a hand through my hair. I see him smiling and I can't help but smile myself. We stay like this for several hourse, holding each other, without having to say a word.

Then the light starts to shine from the window, and he gets up to close it. But as he walks towards it, I can't take my eyes off him. How he glistens. It's beautiful. Everything about him is. He turns around and catches me staring at him and smiles. In a blur, he's on me, straddling me just like I like. He presses his lips agains mine, almost crushes them to his. I turn him over and wrap his legs around me and let a little rumble escape my throat. He knows what it means, and he submits to me completely. I leave a trail of bite marks from his chest all the way down to just below his stomach before moving down lower and taking him in my mouth. He closes his eyes and smiles. He knows the fun is just about to begin.


End file.
